Mystfolk
The Mystfolk of Mystara – Beings of the Forest & Veil Deep within the woods of Mystara, lingering just off the beaten paths and high up in the canopies, live a variety of creatures born of and connected to the very nature of the land. These are the Mystfolk, embodiments of meadows, mountains, magic, and perhaps just a touch of mischief. Good and evil blur together as dark and light are brought together to celebrate and defend the cycle of life within their forest. (For a list of what is commonly considered - but not limited to - Mystfolk, scroll to the very bottom!) The Mystfolk are led by a Monarch of the Myst and structure themselves loosely around the concept of a body- every individual has talents they can bring to serve and support the wood and their people, whether it is through offering the strength of their body, the wisdom of their minds, or the spirit of their dance. Roles and titles are based on loyalty and talents that members share with the group. While other races or clans may take the throne by birth or sword, the divine forces of the wood appoint a Monarch to lead and listen to the folk of the forest. As the creatures of the Myst come in all shapes, sizes and colors, they also see their divine manifesting in a variety of forms and bearing many names. The commonly used titles for their deities are Lord and Lady or God and Goddess, but there is no rigid dogma to follow; the spirits are all around and in all. In fact, how one pays respects to the higher spirits can range from simple prayer in the forest to an extravagant ceremony to a wild party- it all depends on what the is focus and who is involved. Settled on the outskirts of the isle is the grand Western Mound, a haven and home to the Mystfolk. The hill teams with magical energy, creating a strange, other-worldly air about the area and creating a ward to those that would seek to slip in uninvited; only the people of the Myst and the closely trusted know how to slip within it's protective depths. Resting just north upon a high precipice is the Stone Circle, the Mystfolk's most sacred and guarded site; the ancient ring of monoliths encloses one of the highest concentrations of natural energy in the land, and is considered a doorway to the divine. Mystfolk may seek enlightenment, healing, and refuge within the Circle, for not only is it filled with power, but it can cast out outsiders. The mood of the Mystfolk towards their neighbors fluctuates at odd degrees; at the core of it is their drive to protect the forest and the sacred sites within it, for if the wood is lost, their own lives are in question. On top of this are layers of strange traditions concerning gifts, names, and their irresistible drive to play tricks on others. Carrying iron and salt in their lands can be seen as brandishing a weapon. Travelers within their lands are advised to be on their best behavior, lest they incur the forest’s wrath or worse- become its entertainment. There is no formal application process to joining the Mystfolk group. Simply IM an online leader stating what you are and why you would like to join. It is up to the leaders' discretion whether you are a good fit for the group, but generally speaking, if you are one of the creatures listed or would be considered Mystfolk and do not have any intent of causing destruction to the Mystfolk's home or the forest, you will be fine. If you wish for an IC introduction and basic induction, you are free to IM one of the leaders in order to arrange something. Questions? Comments? Concerns? Leave a message with Terry Toland, Jackie Mondalimare or Mercy Akami Summon *Mystfolk = Forest creatures and spirits (not just fairies) *Mystfolk, as a group, are chaotic neutral; allies and enemies vary with individual and time (actual members may have different alignments) *Mystfolk are spiritual, but do not have a set religion *The Stone Circle is their most sacred site *The Monarch of the Myst leads the Mystfolk *Roles and titles are based on loyalty and actions, not learning skills or time in group *Mystfolk, as a group, have weird traditions with gifts, names, and tricks, to name a few *Iron and salt are considered dangerous weapons by Mystfolk (while not every Mystfolk is affected by them, many are) What is considered a Mystfolk? *Satyrs/Fauns *Fairies/Faeries/Fayries/However zee heck you want to spell it *Pixies *Nixies *Dryads *Naiads *Nymphs in a variety of elements *Spirtes *Slyphs *Sidhe *Leanan Sídhe/Liannan Sìth *Seelies *Unseelies *Fae/Fey, in general *Brownies, Buckawns *Púca *Leprechauns *Centaurs *Unicorns *Demicorns/Satyr-Unicorns *Treants *Thorns *Spriggan *Changelings *Waldgeist (forest spirit) *Bean nighe *Far darrig/Red Cap *Boggarts *Glastigs *Fae-touched, Feytouched *Grigs *Atomy *Forlarren *Korred *Half-fae, half-fey (acceptance based on individual) Category:Races of Mystara